1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a jam removing method and printer. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a jam removing method and printer using a toner save mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper jam occurs when a paper printed is not normally sent back in a system during printing. The paper jam during printing causes inconveniences to a printer user.
In order to detect the paper jam, 2 sensors (first and second sensors) are generally employed for a printer. The first sensor is mounted at a feeding part in the printer and the second sensor is mounted at a rear end of a fixing part in the printer.
The jam in the printer is divided into 3 types, for examples, JAM0, JAM1, and JAM2 according to a place of occurrence.
JAM0 occurs when a front end of the paper fails to pass the first sensor a predetermined time after the paper printed was supplied. JAM1 occurs when the front end of the paper fails to pass the second sensor a predetermined time after the front end of the paper passed the first sensor. JAM2 occurs when a rear end of the paper printed fails to pass the second sensor a predetermined time after the front end of the paper printed passed the second sensor.
The jam may occur by an excessive image density and the jam caused by the image density may occur in a case that the image to be printed is dark or dense.
The dark image to be printed needs a large amount of toner to be deposited on the paper for printing and while the large amount of toner is compressed by the fixing part, the paper is stuck is the fixing part.
Since the jam by the image density occurs during a process of compressing the toner by the fixing part, the above-mentioned JAM2 generally occurs in this case.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional printer. The printer includes a controlling part 10, an engine part 30, a sensing part 50, and a indicating part 70. The sensing part 50 includes a first sensor 53 and a second sensor 57.
The controlling part 10 sequentially performs printing according to information received from an emulating part (not shown), and the engine part 30 receives an image corresponding to the information to be printed from the controlling part 10 and performs printing.
The sensing part 50 confirms an occurrence of a paper jam. More specifically, the first and second sensors 53 and 57 detect the occurrences of JAM0, JAM1, and JAM2.
The indicating part 70 receives an indication signal from the controlling part 10 which has received a signal on the occurrence of the paper jam from the sensing part 50, and indicates whether the printer is in a paper jam state or printable state.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart illustrating a method of removing paper jammed in the conventional printer of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the sensing part 50 detects the occurrence of the paper jam in S100, and if there is no paper jam, the sensing part does not send any additional signal to the controlling part 10 and the printing continues in S190.
The sensing part 50 detects the occurrence of the paper jam. The sensing part 50 sends a paper jam occurrence signal to the controlling part 10 and the controlling part 10 transmits the indication signal to the indicating part 70. The indicating part 70 indicates the occurrence of the paper jam in S110.
A user manually confirms the indication of the paper jam occurrence of the indicating part 70, manually open a cover of the printer, and manually removes a paper jammed. The user closes a cover of the printer and the sensing part 50 confirms that the paper jammed is removed whenever the cover of the printer is closed, S130.
The sensing part 50 confirms whether the paper jammed was removed or not and transmits a signal according to the removal of the jammed paper to the controlling part 10. The controlling part 10 judges whether the paper was removed through the signal in S150.
If the controlling part 10 judges that the paper was removed, the controlling part transmits a signal to the indicating part 70 to indicate a printable state. The indicating part 70 receives the signal from the controlling part 10 and indicates the printable state in S170.
The controlling part 10 transmits the image to be printed to the engine part 30, and the engine part 30 prints the image that has been failed to be printed due to the occurrence of the paper jam in S190.
The above-mentioned conventional printer is effective in paper jam occurring due to a defective paper, but can not solve a problem when it is caused by the image density.
As mentioned above, the paper jam by the image density occurs due to the large amount of toner. Even if a user removes the paper jammed, if the amount of toner is not controlled, the paper jam will repeat.